


The Black Cat of Braavos

by AryaxJaqen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #TrickOrJaq2019, Braavos, Drabble, Dragon blood, F/M, Halloween, House Targaryen, Jaqarya, Jaqen is Aegon, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: Dear Jaqarians,I apologize for my little input in TrickOrJaq2019, I have only a short drabble but I must say I absolutely love the idea and I hope I'll do better next time. Thank you @ewinofthelake for the challenge <3 <3 <3Happy Halloween!P.S. I own nothing. Jaqen and Arya belong to George R. R. Martin.





	The Black Cat of Braavos

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Jaqarians,  
I apologize for my little input in TrickOrJaq2019, I have only a short drabble but I must say I absolutely love the idea and I hope I'll do better next time. Thank you @ewinofthelake for the challenge <3 <3 <3  
Happy Halloween!  
P.S. I own nothing. Jaqen and Arya belong to George R. R. Martin.

A girl came from afar. He could tell it by her black hooded parka and her northern beauty.

Her eyes were enormous and as grey as the winter sky. Short dark hair framing her pale face gleamed like chestnuts in the last rays of October sun. She was younger than other students, no more than seventeen, seven years his junior when he was changed.

There was something familiar about her, but he'd seen so many faces during the past years, that he couldn't place it.

She chewed her lip, checking her phone nervously. Her huge backpack weighed her down but she kept her small frame as tall as she could, raising her chin defiantly as if that gesture would armor her against the crowd of strangers overflowing the vast hall of the Academia.

Jaqen couldn't take his eyes off her.

The girl shrugged the backpack to the ground and straightened up, stretching with relief. A small yawn escaped her before she could stop it, and then came another. She looked like a kitten ready to curl up and sleep.

_ Cat_, he mused fondly, _the Black Cat of Braavos._

He realized to his amusement, that she reminded him of Balerion, the kitten they had in King's Landing. He remembered the day when father had brought home a small fierce ball of fur. Rhaenys adored the bloody creature and spoiled it rotten. Soon the cat had become the unquestionable ruler of the castle. The memories warmed his heart, and for once, thinking of Rhae did not bring on the rush of sadness it usually did.

He should have walked away but something pulled him to the grey-eyed girl. It had been forever since a woman made him feel like this. He chuckled inwardly. Maybe Bellegere was right and he did have a type.

He approached her slowly, not wanting to upset her any further. She jerked up her head, alerted nevertheless, and her mesmerizing eyes finally met his. The depth of her gaze stunned him. It felt almost like being touched, touched on the inside. _Where have you been all my lives._

He smiled slightly, careful not to bare his sharpened fangs.

'Are you lost, lovely girl?'


End file.
